


Masters and Strawberry Cheesecake

by cupiditystupidity (sassyhazelowl)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Spanking, flogging sounds so... overkill, i honestly don't know, just a little, mira's sadism shines through, no one is being beaten, so i'm gonna say spanking, with something other than a hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyhazelowl/pseuds/cupiditystupidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always her Erza runs to for relief and release, and Mira is usually willing to oblige. With conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters and Strawberry Cheesecake

Opening the door while rubbing a crystal blue eye, Mira yawned, dressed for bed in a lacy satin gown.

“Erza?”

The redhead invited herself in, pushing Mira back into the wall behind her, and smashing their lips together feverently. Her fingers wandered across the gown, plucking and sliding across the fabric urgently, reaching to cup Mira’s breasts even as her tongue lapped at the cotton-candy pink lips begging for entrance.

Shoving her back, Mira took a hard look at the Mage Knight, before twining their hands together, to keep Erza from derailing her and getting under her clothing with those greedy fingers.

“What’s this about?” She questioned and Erza tried to push her back again. Standing firmly, Mira frowned and repeated herself, “Erza, what are you doing?”

“Mira,” the other woman whined, trying to free her fingers, “Please? I… I need… it. Tonight, I need it.”

Mira’s eyes widened, knowing exactly what Erza was referring to, but wondering what sparked such a wanting when it’d be ages since they last played together. Well, a certain not-quite-ex had been in the vicinity recently, so it wasn’t hard to guess what set off the other woman’s insecurities even though she’d come so far to strip out of her armor, and if Mira could help her, she would. But not like this; not with Erza’s tongue shoved down her throat and leg hooked around her waist like two horney teenagers dry humping behind a club.

“Okay,” she agreed but held up her hand when Erza moved to corner her again. The redhead stopped, if not patiently, warily. “But, we need rules.”

Erza snorted dismissively, “We have rules.”

“We agreed to discuss them every time, remember?” Mira chided earning a dirty look from the other woman but she ignored it. Tugging Erza along with her backwards, she started prompting a plan for the rest of the night, “What do you want exactly? Are we role-playing? Spanking? Toys? Bondage? Ass play?” Shake, nod, shake, nod, hesitation.

“Just… the usual,” Erza flushed adorably, looking away. “You know… how we both like it.”

Oh boy did Mira know, her body getting excited at just the thought. It’s been much too long, since Erza had presented herself up for Mira’s pleasure, and her mind raced at all the things she wished to do, topping the list - making the other woman a complete and utter mess of desperate, mewling putty in her hands.

That was end game.

Purring in Erza’s ear, she hooked a finger over the waistband of her skirt, sneaking below the elastic teasingly, “What if I want to do it just how I like it? What if I want to show you who is boss and leave you in limbo, denigned and begging at my feet for release?” Her hot breath teasing the sensual earlobe. “Screaming praise for your master, tears rolling down you face and body betraying your pride?” 

A shudder ran through Erza then, a small, strangled sound choking from the back of her throat, but she quickly covered it with a serious frown, trying to remove Mira’s hand and gain some distance, sliding right back into the rigid and distanced person she was at the guild.

“Ah-ah!” Mira’s lips curved deviously, finger still hooked over her skirt, keeping her in place, “My way or no way.”

Erza scowled earning an innocent smile full of teeth in return, Mira’s angel face in contrast to her devilish words.

“Fine.”

“Wonderful!” Mira clapped, abandoning Erza to go digging under her bed for the small box of fun stored under there for just this sort of occasion. While she was bending over, tantalizingly waving her backside back and forth in the air, she called, “What’s the safeword tonight? Oh, can I use my crop? Ropes or handcuffs?”

“Strawberry cheesecake.”

Mira rolled her eyes at the reply, “It needs to be a word you wouldn’t normally say!”

“I do not say that during sex.”

Mira coughed and there was a hasty change of safeword.

“Supercalifagilistisexbealadoshic.”

Finding her supplies, Mira snickered, “Such faith. Pick a simpler word; you won’t have the breath or the brains to say that once I get a hold of you.”

“Mira…” Erza protested in annoyance, “If you would speak less and do what you say you can, we would not be having this conversation now. Just use strawberry cheesecake!”

Whipping around, Mira grabbed her chin, hard, between three fingers and said in a dead serious voice, “I love to play, but I love you more. I cherish your health and your safety. We use safewords for a reason, Erza. Strawberry cheesecake can be yellow, but choose a red.” Lips brushing hers in a mollifying kiss, she spoke in a softer tone, loosening her grip and smiling, “My way or no way, pet.”

“Hmm, Lucy taught me ‘exodus’ the other day…” Erza paused and Mira felt a small flare of jealousy in her chest, immediately guilty for thinking badly of the blonde. Sometimes, just sometimes, she was overwhelmingly jealous of the redhead. She had her magic and her team and so many things Mira could’ve had, once upon a time, before she became a simple barmaid, content to nurse drunks and mix drinks and scrub counters. “Or, riverbank. How about riverbank?”

Mira hummed noncommittally about the choice of word but seared it into her brain. Simple words, begging words, like no and stop would be music to her ears, a job well done. But if Erza so much as whispered riverbank, the fun was over, and Mira wanted to respect that. The other woman had so many issues with being vulnerable, it would just take one time for Mira to lose control, and that would be it.

It was a delicate line she walked, playing these games with her rival, her friend, her sometimes lover -- when one stray slip, one moment giving into her inner demon could ruin things between them forever.

Taking a deep breath, she commanded in a sharp bark as she slipped into her persona like a second skin, a shiver running through her at the rush of power, “What are you still doing clothed? Strip.”

“Mira…”

“Master,” she corrected, playful warning in her tone, towering over the other woman.

A mulish, hard look came into Erza’s eyes, replaced with wide eyed astonishment as the crop swung down, singing, slapping her backside in a sharp rebuke. Slowly, eyes locked on Mira, her fingers went to the first button of her blouse, slipping it out with exceedingly slow defiance. The tip of the crop dragged across her navel, untucking the blouse and sliding it up, revealing gloriously muscular stomach and the suave dip of hips bones plunging beneath the fabric. Vibrations from her shiver went up the crop, minute, as she struggled to keep her defiance, one button at a time.

“Such a bad pet,” Mira purred, circling her, crop lightly slapping her elbows and shoulders in encouragement as Erza did her best to unbutton and keep her head up, unbroken and unyielding. “Teasing your master like that. Being so… ill-mannered. You need some lessons in proper behavior.”

Waiting with bated breath for the perfect moment, Mira watched as the blouse slid tantalizing inch by inch, uncovering smooth, peachy skin that begged to be bitten and marked. Just before the fabric fully slipped off, the redhead paused, letting that last strip sit in suspense defiantly, daringly.

“Pet, you do not listen well at all,” she frowned, drawing the crop back to lightly tap her palm, considering with a keen eye how much fight there’d be before she’d get her rewards. “Ah, well, my instructions were vague! Shirt, off, on the floor, now.”

Each phrase was accompanied by a light, playful swat, as the blouse pool between them, and Mira kneeled, whispering with a hot, moist lick to the shell of her ear, “Good girl.” The shiver that answered made her clench in excitement, heat rising at the true start of the game.

Chin tipped up, Mira crawled over her, pinning her hands over her head and her hips beneath her, the soft silk of her gown riding up at the friction between them, tickling and rubbing. Tongue slipping in without any prelude, a cunning distraction that had her victim fighting returning the kiss, swallowing quiet moans as lips worked feverently, forcefully against her will, tongue taunting and darting. Fingers danced and teased, making quick work of the bra snaps and sliding the panties -- already soaked -- down around the woman’s thighs.

Erza moved to wiggle out of them, but Mira grabbed her hand to stay it, warning nip to her lower lip just shy of pain. The woman beneath her jerked, trying harder, and Mira’s fingers slid up to block her efforts, disarm them.

“So very bad,” she murmured fondly, gathering up the other woman’s hands before her with practiced ease, sliding the ropes on with a small, distracted tussle as she tweaked a nipple hard enough to earn a hiss and glare, “Getting in my way, not listening. Over, pet.”

Hands bound before her, Erza tugged testingly on the bonds with her knees tucked under her and ass up, while Mira viewed the sight before her. The skirt was bunching up around the woman’s thighs, showing a peeking swatch of the prize underneath, and the panties were enough of a hinderance that the woman fought for balance, making her ass wiggle temptingly at each rock and jerk.

Mira slid the crop up a smooth thigh, lifting the corner of the fabric and smiling as she moved the tip in, parting those wet, glistening folds and running it up and down lightly across the nub, the resulting moan and pulsation making her quiver. The tip circled the puckered hole closest to her, earning a small shove back down. Very carefully, she let it fall, willing herself to have patience and remember her goal and the rules.

“Hmm, I changed my mind; your blue skirt would look stunning hiked up, so you may keep it as a reward. But I need to make sure you stay put, so ankles. Together. Now.”

Erza hesitated long enough Mira began to wonder if she was worried or if she was merely drawing out her disobedience as long as she could. Before she could ask, the woman wiggled and thrust her ass up, skirt sliding and everything spread, including her ankles.

And what a sight it was.

“Tsk,” Mira clicked her tongue before licking her lips slowly for a long, admiring view, in no hurry to fix it. Leaning over, she put her lips to the bare shoulders, biting down, hard in punishment. Erza jerked in response, pressing against her and rubbing with a soft moan, arching her back inward and flicking her neck for better access, for more punishment. Heated lips pressed against the skin beneath the growing blush of a bruise, embedded teeth marks showing her possession of the warrior. Lavishing the spot with her tongue, slowly, torturously then blowing on it, she reasoned, “Your tricks won’t save you. This,” Mira ran hands across the woman’s sides, cradling and cupping her generous breasts roughly, “Is mine.” Pinch, gasp, buck. “And this…” her lips traced down the spinal column carefully, bestowing nips and licks as she hopscotched back and forth over the ridge, “Is mine.” Her hands trailed in tandem down the toned body, circling and scraping a nail across it, marveling at the ripple of sheer muscle that followed her touch, “And this is mine too.”

A hard shiver rocked the beneath her as she paused, petting the inner thighs soothingly, running fingers nails across the skin hard enough to cause to paint scarlet to match her hair… all of her hair. With agonizing slowness, she worked her way down the leg with scapes and kisses, other palm cupping the sopping heat with deliberate promise but not hard enough to give the friction needed.

She hadn’t even touched her seriously yet, and Erza was wet and ready.

It was easy enough to coax the ankles together, to tie them, to give her delicious little pet a few rough strokes with her poised palm in reward for good behavior. Indulging in the satisfaction of the noises she was wringing out of her pet; so lewd, so filthy, so unhibited.

A test of willpower, restraint.

“All of you is mine, and I want to hear it from your lips,” she commanded, pulling away, flushing with desire at the needy, whiny whimper that greeted her distance.

“N-never.”

“Hmm? That sounds like a very long time, pet,” she mused, bringing her crop up and swinging it teasingly before the wide, dilated eyes of the woman tied beneath her. There was not a single sight she could think of that would turn her on harder than the throbbing, eager mess between her legs, and she hadn’t even touched herself either yet. It’d been much too long. Cocking her head against her palm and tapping her finger against her lips in thought, she teased, “What could I possibly do to change your mind?”

The first blow was soft, a tap. A warning.

The glare she received, so full of fire and spite, jotted through her so hard it hurt. She wanted tears in those beautiful eyes, pleading and on the cusp of something great, Mira’s title on her lips, begging and screaming for release. She wanted to bring the warrior to the point where she writhed mindlessly, all resistance faded, overwhelmed to the point of senselessness.

Biting her lip carefully, she took a moment to gather herself, idly tapping the soft, wiggling backside before her. Abruptly, the whistle of the crop broke the soft litany of groans and whimpers with a sharp gasp, the dip in Erza’s back deepening, her breasts thrust into the sheet and mouth flying open. Each swing brought a loud gasp, a deeper dip, a better view of what Mira so desperately want to fuck, raw and willing.

Staring down at the raised, puffy flesh, admiring the beautiful shade of pink each stripe produced, Mira whispered, “Enough, pet?”

The woman beneath her twitched, defiance lacing her entire being, thrusting herself up for another round in an invitation. Her stubbornness outside the bedroom was aggravating, but at the moment Mira couldn’t help but be impressed at her thirst for punishment. This is why Erza came to her, after all. Because this was only something an inner sadist like Mira could give her with no messy hang-ups or judgements.

She slid the tip of the crop up and down the inner thighs, brushing over the center with the barest of touches, promising further pleasure but not before paying the price.

“Five, then. Five lashes. Or six? Five is an odd number. Six sounds better.” Each sentence was accompanied by random blows, soft, hard, left, right, thigh, butt. Fingers curled tightly into the sheets, guttural moans of satisfaction and sharp gasps of surprise worked in tandem with the falling of the crop as pretty eyelashes fluttered and swollen lips parted.

The pink blush turned into an angry red, a bright paint against pale skin, and Mira brushed fingers over the stripes, admiring them. Sliding her fingers up along the path she’d created, the crop carefully laid to the side, her palm rolled hard over the dripping, throbbing mess, ready for the final part to their battle of wills.

The flip was abrupt but controlled, the woman’s knees loosely falling open wide without resistance, her chest thrust up and chin against her collarbone alluringly. Small pants passed her redden lips, face flushed with heat and arousal. The appreciative groan that tore from Erza’s throat as the cool sheets hit inflamed flesh was music to her ears.

So much beautiful red to see, and Mira hoped to see more behind her eyelids soon.

Mira dearly hoping her control would outlast Erza’s. How embarrassing it would be otherwise to lose when there was so much to be gained!

The condom fit snug over her fingers, pre-lubed with warming gel; it was more expensive but Mira wasn’t worried about that. Previous experience had shown her this touched an uncontrollable fire in the core, lighting desire and pain with an accelerant, left the victim in a pyre of squirming ecstasy. For once the promise on the box rang true.

Dipping in, testing, she smirked at the job well done as her fingers slid into the aroused area cleanly, greedily, a warm and desperate greeting.

“Wait,” Mira cooed, “Don’t move an inch.”

Delicately reaching down to touch herself for the first time, her digits bypassed the soaked fabric, and she had to bite down hard to keep the keening noise in the back of her throat as her trembling fingers brushed against her clit, hard and throbbing at the great Titania at her mercy. Hissing at her near loss of control, her other two fingers curling hard, poised for conquest, between Erza’s legs, she checked to see if she’d ruined the build up with her eagerness. She was much too close this time, and one little slip up would be the end.

Erza’s pleading eyes were locked intensely on her face, begging silently, shining with trust and lust both wrapped together in delectable expression. Arms were curled loosely over her abdomen, obeying Mira’s order to not touch or move, breast and stomach glistening, but her whole body quivered with pent up need, down to the curled toes.

Breasts brushing as she leaned over, she whispered tenderly in the shell of her ear with a silky malice while stroking inside with the lightest of promising touches, power on her fingertips, “Has my pet been good enough for a reward, do you think?”

“Mir- M-m-aster,” the redhead sobbed, thrusting down and wiggling, toes curled into the sheets and breasts rubbing up with huffs of breath. Sweat soaked her body, slick and glistening, her face twisted up, “P-please… master, p-please. No more… p-punishment.”

Mira tried not to grin at the green light, the surrender, Erza’s sexy voice calling her master with desperation, stuttering and hitching, choking it out at the expense of her pride, finally dropping her iron-clad armor of control.

Claiming her lips sweetly, nibbling playfully, pad of her thumb rubbing across both their clits in rhythmatic back and forth, she whispered, “Such a good pet, calling me master.” Faster, harder. “That’s all I wanted, but you’re so stubborn about releasing control, aren’t you? But you have my permission to cum now, pet. Relax, trust me to take care of you~” 

“Ah ah ah,” was the response, each syllable raising in pitch, coherence completely absent as Erza tried desperately to shove into the rough finger thrusts and thumb rolls, surrendering completely to her care. The building sentation in her own core had crested, and Mira was just teetering on the brink, where the only things she felt was the heat and the only thing she heard was the pants and keens from her victim.

It wasn’t the convulsive tightening and twitching around her fingers that shoved her over the edge but the raw scream that tore from Erza’s throat, primal and uncontrol, wordless as she tumbled over the cusp at Mira’s hand. The way she was bucked back against, knocking into her own hand, slamming into her carefully crafted rhythm and slamming into her. Shaking uncontrollably, the heat spilling out and consuming her, rushing through her veins, Mira lost herself in the spiralling feeling as all the build up released and the tension tore out.

Drained, she flopped forward, heedless of the clammy, sweaty skin between them that stuck, and the damp, matted hair that covered them both. The tremors below her were slowly subsiding, Erza’s eyes rolled back and mouth slack, sinking back to reality with envious slowness, spent.

She always did put everything she had into what she did.

Mira was always quicker to regain herself, never quite letting herself come as undone, just in case. 

Coming to and snapping back into the distant voice she had when she was throwing up walls and regaining control, Erza commanded, “Mira, untie me.”

“Mmm, don’t think so.”

Erza groaned, testing the bonds, but Mira knew they were good stuff, since Laki recommended them. Even the great queen of the fairies herself was going to have trouble getting of them with her arms behind her back and legs bound. Not impossible but it wasn’t that easy.

“I’m uncomfortable,” the naked woman beneath her complained bluntly, making Mira giggle darkly, “Erza, I just tied you up, whipped you and fingerfucked you into orgasm… at your request, might I add. I think you can give me a few moments to recover and bear with the discomfort. Besides, you forgot to add master.”

“We are finished; there is no reason for me to remain tied up.”

“Safeword?” Mira fluttered her eyelashes innocently, brushing her damp hair from her forehead weakly and snuggling closer.

“Strawberry cheesecake.”

“Wrong!”

“Mira, untie me… please?”

Mira flicked her nose, moving to undo the bindings with care, tsking at the burns. Really, the handcuffs would be so much more comfortable, but the other woman insisted on ropes. Perhaps she liked the feeling that she could break out at any moment, but her wrists always paid a price for that security.

“Be more serious about safety next time,” Mira chided, rubbing a thumb across the wrist and eliciting a small wince. Leaning down to press a soft, sweet kiss on the topical injury, she reached behind her for the small first-aid kit standing ready.

“Mira, I am perfectly fine…”

Finger to her lips, Mira smiled her smile that brooked no argument, “Hush.”

Despite her protest, Erza subsided with her eyelids fluttering and a relaxed sigh, focusing on the sensations of Mira’s gentle hands carefully tending first her wrists, then the welts on backs of her thighs. Each finger stroke covered in ointment, each little hummed bar of notes as Mira worked, lulled her, comforted her, and Mira loved to see her wind down just as much as she loved to see her worked up and on the edge.

Planting a kiss on her brow to signal she was done with her ministrations, she moved to thread her fingers through Erza’s hair, idly playing with the strands.

Erza stirred and queried, “Shower?”

“Can you even move?” Mira’s own legs felt like jelly and each soothing stroke of Erza’s hair tugged her eyelids down, the rhythmic sifting of the silky soft strands going right into her aftercare kink. There wasn’t a person in earthland, she mused, that wasn’t in love with Erza’s hair, and her pleasure was to touch it, play with it, make that particular and perfect little sigh roll off the woman’s lips at gentle fingers brushing her scalp.

“Of course.”

Mira rolled her eyes a little at the blatant lie but remarked sagely, “No point in taking a shower if we get sweaty again later tonight.” 

“Not tonight…” Erza admitted in a tense whisper.

“Okay,” Mira’s easy, understanding reply held no judgement. Cheerfully snuggling closer, only crinkling her nose a little as she realized they probably should take showers before sleeping when they recovered, "More cuddle time for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this on and off for about 6 weeks and I've decided it's as complete as it's getting. I really only researched the surface, but it's a hell of a lot more research than what went in to the Punishment Game scene. 
> 
> I do like the idea of dom!Mira and sub!Erza (Erza should never be dom! IMO even though it's a "joke" with fuckboi!Jellal) due to the nature of their personal issues and rivalry, and I wanted to do something nice with it. "Nice." By nice I mean there's a reason it's on my smutfic account LOL.
> 
> Apologies for more bad smut. I'm not very good at erotic or explicit scenes apparently ;_;


End file.
